deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Red vs Mr. Green
They have thought before in the shock franchise. But now, they will be fighting in a DEATH BATTLE. Mr. Red Wiz: Mr. Red needed to find a master to work with, as he stumbled upon a place. He went their and saw guards who were suddenly threats Boomstick: This Guys Are nice Wiz: They were attacked by Mr. Red on his own 1 by 1. He went upstairs and found more targets as well as a Giant and Mr. Green (Shock). Boomstick: You’re screwed Red. Wiz: He Did struggle with the giant, But Mr. Green gave him the staff. Which 4 shotted The Giant. Boomstick: Poor Giant... Wiz: That’s when he met Mr. Green for the first time. They had a great duel as they were both tuff and mostly destroyed everything. Mr. Red defeated Mr. Green, which Mr. Green hired mr. Red for janitor. Well for a short time, they had another fight. Mr. Green outsmarted him Boomstick: That MotherF**ker! Wiz: That’s when the rivalry begins. Mr. Green The job started at Mr. Green’s Place Where He was sitting down very chill on the steps upstairs with some of his mates. Boomstick: Heh, he gets into serious action when he met Mr. Red though. Wiz: Yep, And well Mr. Green saw Mr. Red go upstairs and was prepared to fight but first, he brought his mates to fight Mr. Red. They were defeated in seconds Boomstick: The Giant Still Being a tough challenge. Wiz: Mr. Green Finally thought Mr. Red, But was defeated. Boomstick: So Mr. Green hired him. Then Fired him many years later. Wiz: Mr. Red wanted to get revenge which lead to Shock Tribute and Shock More. Fight Wiz: Alright The Combatants Are Set, Let’s Debate This Once And For All! Which Stickfigure will stand up victorious Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A STICKFIGURE DEATH BATTLE!!! The Fight Takes Place At Mr. Green’s Place. Mr. Red Walks in a trench coat. When he looked at Mr. Green at the window, he started getting flashbacks. Mr. Red Got angry. He literally bursts the door down and was in relief that he had no guards to fight Mr. Green Sees Mr. Red and jumps down to where he was Mr. Green: Hey...I thought you were fired? Mr. Red: Mr...GRREEEEEN!!!! Mr. Red charged at mr. Green FIGHT! There fists collide, then Mr. Red Grabs Mr. Green and hit him with a power bomb, then lifted him up and threw him into the right door. Mr. Green summoned clones to fight Mr. Red. Mr. Red went through them all like a Tidal Wave. Mr. Green Ran At Mr. Red and punched him across the face, then with a Roundhouse Kick. Mr. Red was still standing like it was nothing. Mr. Red saw Mr. Green run at him, Mr. Red Counters Mr. Green’s Punch by kneeing Him In The Gut. He then hit Mr. Green with the Peoples Elbow. Mr. Red: Peoples Elbow. Mr. Green surprised mr. Red with clones and overwhelmed Mr. Red. Mr. Red Used His Strongest Ability. The Shock Ability And Went through them all with Mr. Red’s Martial Arts And Skills. Mr. Green: You’re still good...BUT YOU WON'T LAST THIS! Mr. Green Started To jab Mr. Red in the gut. Then Hit Him with a uppercut. He punched and kicked him left right and center. Mr. Red was knocked out a little bit Until he saw his staff near him, Mr. Red picked it up. Mr. Red: Let’s Dance! Mr. Green Summoned a lot of clones, Mr. Red Bodied Them With The Staff. Mr. Red: Let’s do a Fist Fight now... Mr. Green: Fine. Mr. Red Punched Him In The Face very quickly. Mr. Green Landed into a wall. Mr. Red walked to Mr. Green and is ready to punch him. Mr. Green blocks and punches Mr. Red in the face. Mr. Red Punched Him In The face too. Mr. Green grabbed Mr. Red and threw him far away, he summoned a clone. The clone Ran close to Mr. Red and punched him in the face. Mr. Red Used the shock ability and bodied the clone then ran to Mr. Green and hit him with a combo of punches, then finishes it off by grabbing the staff and did a combo of attacks with it. Mr. Red: I don’t think you should live.. Mr. Green: Please Spare Me!, I’m too rich to die!, C’mon red!, I’m sorry about the past! Mr. Red: Ooooh Really!? Mr. Green: Yeah. Mr. Red: K. Mr. Red walks out of the area just to see fire balls hit him Mr. Red survives though. Mr. Red saw a Black Stickfigure And Saw That, This Stickfigure is The Chosen One (Animation). Mr. Red got up. And ran at The Chosen One as both fists collide. Before it showed the outcome it Cut To Black. KO! Results Boomstick: Ah, Just like the old times Mr. Green did have experience like Mr. Red. They were both tuff, but mr. Red wins not due to him defeating Mr. Green Twice. But because of the more impressive feats he has had. He defeated Giants. Mr. Green wasent really Shown Fighting a enemy bigger than him. Boomstick: Green Isn’t a great colour either heh. Wiz: Also Mr. Red Was Able To Fight Many guards and bodied them on his own without any trouble. Mr. Red is faster and stronger than Mr. Green Mr. Green maybe able to destroy walls like Mr. Red, But this went down to Powers, Feats, Skills, And Even Combat Skills. Mr. Red has more than what Mr. Green Had. Mr. Rex Gets the job done all the time. Boomstick: Looks Like Mr. Red’s winning streak Continues...Against his rival. Wiz: The Winner is Mr. Red. Next Time Boomstick: Mr. Red thought well, but This was just the beginning Mr. Red Vs The Chosen One. Coming Soon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:“Stickfigure” Themed Death Battles Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles